Erin Hunter
Erin Hunter 'is the author of ''Warriors. It is actually the pseudonym of five people; Kate, Cherith, Vicky, TuiRevealed on warriorcats.comScreenshot and Gillian. Revealed on Kate's facebook page With the exception of Gillian, who writes Survivors, they take turns to write the Warriors Series, while Vicky coordinates the whole affair.Revealed on warriorcats.comScreenshot They are also the authors of the series, Seekers.''Revealed on HarperCollins.com They came up with the name, Erin Hunter, to avoid confusing readers with their books filled in different places in libraries and Stores.Revealed on warriorcats.comScreenshot Some sites have reported her middle initial as being "H," but on her official website, she denied having any knowledge of Erin having a middle name.Revealed on warriorcats.com ''Erin Hunter is inspired by a love of cats and a facination with the ferocity of the natural world. In addition to having great respect for nature in all its forms, Erin enjoys creating rich mythical explanations for animal behaviour.''Inside jacket cover of ''Bluestar's Prophecy The inspiration of the pen name, "Erin Hunter": We wanted these books to come close on the shelves to the Redwall series by Brian Jacques, which is a similar animal fantasy series. So we needed a surname that began with H, I or K, and "Hunter" seemed really appropriate for our ferocious cats (plus it comes right at the end of the H's). For the first name, I just really liked the name Erin, and it had the right Celtic sort of ring to it that I imagined for the author's personality. —Vicky Holmes Kate Cary '''Kate Cary is fascinated by animal interaction and reading all sorts of hidden motivation in a cat's habits.Revealed on http://www.warriorcats.com/warriorshell.html And when it comes to the books' violence, she is never afraid of describing the goriest scenes. To find new locations for the cats in Warriors to explore, she and Cherith Baldry will often go on long walks in the woods.Revealed on http://www.bookbrowse.com/biographies/index.cfm/author_number/1365/erin-hunter Watching their cats and other people's also help them to see how they behave in certain situations. She is also known to have visited the Warriors Wiki, and left a message on Eu's talk page before.http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Eulalia459678/Archive_5#Message_from_Kate_Cary Cherith Baldry Cherith Baldry loves to write Warriors so that she can imagine a cat's eye view of the world. She is a writer of fantasy fiction.Revealed on http://www.intergalacticmedicineshow.com/Data/bios/baldry_cherith.html She is also particularly interested in King Arthur. Epic battles, courtly code of behaviours, and knights are all themes very predominant in Warriors. Together, she and Kate Cary share an interest in ancient forms of worship, astrology, and stone circles.Revealed on http://www.fantasybookreview.co.uk/Erin-Hunter/biography.html They have used their knowledge to give depth to the cats' own mythology.Revealed on http://www.fantasybookreview.co.uk/Erin-Hunter/biography.html Victoria Holmes Victoria (Vicky) Holmes is the editor of the Warriors series. She creates the plots of the stories, and Kate, Cherith, and Tui write them.Revealed on warriorcats.comScreenshot Holmes is also in charge of maintaining the series and making sure that there's a consistent "voice" across the books.Revealed on warriorcats.comScreenshot Vicky grew up on a farm in Berkshire, England, where she learned to ride horses and ponies at the age of two.Revealed on http://www.fantasybookreview.co.uk/Erin-Hunter/biography.html She loved to read and write at an early age, and now works as a children's book editor, escaping to the English countryside whenever she can to walk her dog, Missy, and ride horses.Revealed on http://www.fantasybookreview.co.uk/Erin-Hunter/biography.html Tui Sutherland Tui T. Sutherland is a children's book author named after a noisy New Zealand bird,Revealed on HarperCollins.com. She has actually written under several pseudonyms.Revealed on HarperCollins She graduated college, and became an editor of a publishing company, then, soon after, she moved on to writing her own novels. Tui has written over 40 novels-ranging over a broad spectrum of ideas.Revealed on http://worldcat.org/identities/lccn-n00-8537 Gillian Phillip Gillian Phillip is the newest edition to the Erin Hunter team and the author of the upcoming series Survivors, a series of books completely separate from Warriors. Revealed on Kate's facebook page She lives in northeast Scotland with her husband, two children, and three dogs. Along with various books of her own, she's ghostwritten for publishing companies like Hothouse and Working Partners.Revealed on Gillian's Website It is currently unknown if she will be working on Warriors at all. References and Citations Category:Erin Hunter Category:Persons